


Torch Song

by Kimmimaru



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Amnesia, Anxiety, Blood, Crushes, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Party, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy, Poisoning, Traumatic Brain Injury, Vomiting, damaged nervous system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: At a party to celebrate the end of the war and to make new friends Shiro and Keith take the time to attempt to make their feelings for one another known. That is, until something goes horribly wrong.It turns out not everyone is pleased by Voltron's victory over the Galran Empire.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kolivan/Krolia (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Torch Song

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this aaaagesssss ago and it's just been sat in my files. Not sure when it'll ever be finished but wanted to get it out there anyway.

The party is huge. Earth and all it's allies are celebrating the end of the war, the end of Haggar and all her evil plans. The Galra have been in serious talks for months with the coalition with the help of Krolia, Kolivan and Keith. Talks of their joining are moving forward enough for them to have been invited.

“Well, this is quite the impressive shin-dig!” Coran bounced on his heels, grinning from ear to ear. He's dressed in formal Altean tarp and boots with small points on the tips. He has a cup of nunvil in one hand and an earth canapé in the other. 

Allura and Lance are busy wondering the huge ball room, speaking to guests from all across the universe. Allura has her arm linked with Lance's and they both beam happily. Lance wears a silver circlet reminiscent of Allura's to mark his new station as Queen consort. 

Coran tips his head towards Shiro who is stood with him in the corner, definitely not hiding, no matter what Pidge tries to say. Coran leans close and puts on a stage-whisper, “You know, number one, the Galra delegates are arriving soon,”

Shiro clears his throat, pulling his shoulders back and sets his face into a professional looking frown, “I know they will be.”

“Yes but I heard that number four's going to be with them, good news eh?” He winked and grinned, twirling his moustache as he watched a floating tray drift past being chased by a tiny Arusion diplomat.

“K-Keith?” Shiro stuttered but forced himself to not spill his drink down his front, although his hand did tilt a little dangerously. “I didn't know he'd be coming, I thought he was away on a mission to Vrillox 5.”

“Oh he was but it turns out the planet wasn't needing quite as much help as they implied. Allura says that they just wanted to see Keith, he's rather popular considering he's all...” Coran arranged his face into a scowl that was weirdly accurate. “Number five told me he's had quite a few proposals of marriage since he's started helping the Galra reform.”

“M-Marriage?!” Shiro blinks, turning to Coran and hoping his horror isn't showing on his face.

“Well, the Galra are known to respect strength. Keith's strong. It makes sense he'd be a very sought after mate.”

“B-But...he's...half human.”

“Ah yes, makes him more interesting doesn't it? You humans are encouragingly resilient, you know. Impressive for a species still in it's infancy. Not to mention Number four's the only human-Galra hybrid in the universe. One of a kind.”

Shiro looks down into his drink morosely, “I haven't spoken to him in months...”

“Well, he's a busy man-ah! There they are!” Coran nudged Shiro in the side and his head snapped up, almost giving himself whiplash. Shiro's mouth fell open as he saw Krolia and Kolivan enter. Krolia dressed in a long robe edged in blood red with her hair shining like midnight beneath the lights. She smiled around the hall, arm in arm with Kolivan who also looked oddly happy. It was then that Shiro noticed how Krolia's belly protruded and he felt himself smiling. Guests began to move forward, Krolia and Kolivan made several polite nods and greetings in several languages. Shiro joined the rest of the Paladin's to greet them.

Lance started to stand on tip toe, frowning over their heads, “Where is he?” He demanded.

Krolia smiled, hand resting on her stomach, “He's here somewhere. As soon as we landed he disappeared, he's never been one for socialising.”

“Oh, congratulations!” Allura nudged Lance in the side, causing him to yelp and rub it sulkily.

Krolia looked down at her belly, “Thank you, Princess.”

“When's it due?” Hunk asked, twitching with excitement, “I mean, Keith told us he had a surprise but we didn't know what.”

“The gestation period is nearly over. She's certainly stubborn though, I was supposed to go into labour a week ago but she's not showing any signs of wanting to leave. Keith was the same.”

“A girl?!” Hunk squealed, “Oh my god, that's so cute.”

“Have you thought of any names?” Pidge asked.

“It is tradition to only name the child when it is welcomed into the world.” Kolivan said, placing his hand over Krolia's on her belly. They looked at each other with soft expressions. “She will be assigned a strong name, fit for a warrior.”

“Well, whatever her name, she is a lucky child.” Allura assured them.

“Thank you.” Kolivan nodded, “Now, let us gather some sustenance. Our journey was long, excuse us Princess.” 

Krolia bowed her head to the Paladin's before moving away but before she could go Shiro touched her elbow, “Shiro?”

“Yeah...did Keith say where he was going?”

Krolia's smile was all too knowing, “He did.” She said and then walked away with Kolivan.

Pidge sipped on her drink, watching Shiro from beneath her eyelashes, “So, you gonna go find him?” She asked, fishing a cherry out of her drink and popping it into her mouth.

Shiro frowned at her, “Aren't you too young to drink?”

“Yeah but who cares? I fought in a war, I think I can have a drink or two.” She wondered off then, scooping another drink from a nearby tray.

Shiro shook his head with a sigh, downing the rest of his own. He took another, knowing that he'd need it when Keith finally decided to make an appearance. 

“Mm, these li'l cheese puff thingies? These're good!” Hunk pushed a handful of some pastries into Shiro's hand, “Tell me if you like the salmon, that one was my idea. Bit of that spice we found growing on New Diabazaal and some crushed nut-things from Olkarion...” 

“Uh...thanks Hunk.” Shiro forced a smile, even though he wasn't really hungry, “I'll let you know the verdict.”

“Great. Oh, looks like someone's having trouble with Shay's grandmother...be right back.”

Shiro watched Hunk rush off to stop the Balmeran elder from forcing cave bug juice onto a very confused Puigian ambassador. He popped one of Hunk's salmon pastries in his mouth and looked around. The hall was huge, it's great domed ceiling glittering with tiny fairy lights. The room opened out onto a patio with small tables and chairs and a buffet. A snake-like alien slithered past with one of Earth's communicators in it's hand. When its red tail had disappeared into the crowd Shiro's eyes landed on a figure standing by the drapes. Shiro almost didn't recognise them but when they turned to look at him he felt his heart skip a beat. Keith was taller again, hair longer and he was dressed in a set of blue and black robes like Kolivan's. When he spotted Shiro his face broke from a scowl to a small, fond smile. A smile that haunted Shiro's dreams. He felt like he could breathe again after a long time without air. His lungs filled and all the tension eased from his shoulders. Before he knew it he was striding over to Keith, it took everything he had in him not break into a run. 

He was feet away when he stopped, Keith's eyes met his and a bolt of electricity shot down his spine. “Keith...” He breathed, speaking his name like a prayer. He felt breathless, like he'd run across the length of the hall.

“Shiro.” Keith replied in kind, moving a touch closer and stopping.

They stared at each other, unable to look away. “You look-” They both began at the exact same moment, Shiro laughed. “You look...amazing, Keith.” He said quietly.

Keith's cheeks turned pink but he held Shiro's gaze, “Thanks, you too Admiral.”

“Don't. We don't need titles, not between us.”

“Hm, I dunno...I kinda like it.” 

Shiro cleared his throat, his own cheeks taking their turn to turn red, “So...you're gonna be a big brother, huh?”

Keith's smile widened in a way Shiro had never seen before, eyes sparkling like crystals, “Yeah,” He said, excitement obvious, “I don't know if I'm gonna be any good but...I'm gonna try.”

“You're going to be great, Keith,” Shiro put a hand on Keith's shoulder, the Altean one glowing blue and splashing the colour across Keith's lower face.

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

“Thanks, Shiro.” Keith looked down at the drink cradled in his gloved hands, his cheeks still pink and a small smile on his lips. Shiro's fingers lingered for far longer than was strictly appropriate but he couldn't seem to force himself to let go. His thumb brushed Keith's collar bone and his fingers pressed a little harder, Keith looked up at him through his eyelashes which Shiro noticed were much longer than any others he'd seen on a man. Keith's lips were full and shiny from his drink, they parted as if he was about to speak but stopped as soon as his eyes met Shiro's. The silence stretched, almost tight enough to snap but Shiro couldn't make himself break it.

Shiro's hand slid up, into Keith's hair where it played idly with the strands. Keith shivered, licking his lips, “I've been...meaning to say something-”

“Keith! My man!”

Keith blinked, jerking away from Shiro as if he'd been burned, he turned to find Lance striding towards them with determination. He was listing a little, obviously drunk and Allura was detained by some diplomats so she wasn't able to keep him on his leash. Shiro could have cursed, instead he settled on a frown. “Lance,” Keith muttered bitterly, finishing his own drink and setting it aside.

“I heard you've been gettin' loads of marriage proposals, huh? What...you tryin' to take my thing from me?” Lance got in Keith's face and poked him hard in the chest, “I'll fight you for it.”

Keith pushed Lance back, “Get outta my face. I'm not trying to steal anything from you and you're with Allura now, so what's the problem?”

“Allura's great. Perfect. Look at her...she's so beau'ful...buuuut, you don't get to steal my title. You're...you're Keith.”

“Lance,” Shiro warned, but Lance waved him off.

“Hey, I'm kidding guys. C'mon.” Lance grinned, “I'm glad you're getting some now Keith. How many times you been laid, huh? Gimme the deets.”

“The...what?” Keith frowned, glancing at Shiro as if he could translate for him. Shiro shrugged, just as confused.

“Deets. Details. C'mon, you've gotta have had plenty of pretty ladies asking to hit that.”

Shiro cleared his throat, turning away with a smirk as he fought back a laugh.

“Ladies?” Keith blinked at Lance, “Lance-”

“Yeah, ya'know, cos Pidge said you were gettin' marriage proposals an' stuff.”

“Well...I...some. I guess. But-”

“So, you found any you like?” Lance swung an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to his side, “I can give ya tips if ya like?”

“Lance,” Shiro tried again, it was becoming harder and harder to fight the laughter.

“Hey, what 'bout that Axca chick, she was kinda hot.”

“Axca? Lance, she's a friend.” Keith looked disgusted by the very thought. Keith's eyes met Shiro's and his face took on a pleading expression, Shiro shrugged helplessly.

“Ok, so not her. Gimme some names then, what type are you into?”

“Type?”

“Yeah, big boobs? Short hair? Long hair? Ya'know, a type.”

“Boobs...?” Keith laughed to himself, “Lance, I don't like boobs.”

Lance froze. As if his brain had stopped working, “What?”

“I don't like girls.” Slowly Keith extracted himself from underneath Lance's arm, “If I have a type then I like 'em strong.” He said, eyes flicking to Shiro and back to Lance again, still that little smirk curled the corner of his mouth, “I like them broad.” He watched Lance's face crinkle in confusion before his alcohol soaked brain managed to catch on. “I like-”

“Cock.” Lance said blankly. “All this time?”

Keith nodded, face serious, “Yeah, Lance. Kinda my whole life.”

“Oh.” Lance looked a little confused before he opened his mouth, “But...what about-wait, no...ok what about...oh. No. You know, now I think of it you've never actually shown any interest in anyone, have you?”

Slowly Keith shook his head, “Not that you'd have seen, no.”

“Y'know, I kind of just assumed...” 

“I don't like talking about private stuff.”

“Huh.” Lance sipped his drink, eyeing Keith, “Ok then, dish. Who's been asking for your hand?”

“Some blade members.” Keith's cheeks turned even pinker and he looked away, fidgeting with his sleeve, “Kolivan says there's a lot of young new recruits asking to meet me...I've...sort of become a hero to them but I don't know why. I'm not...interesting.”

“Keith, listen to me,” Lance grabbed him by the shoulders and stared sternly into his face, “You're hot, ok? Like...really hot. Take it from me, I know good looks when I see 'em. Why do you think I was so jealous back when we were cadets? Yeah, ok, you were talented but you were also good to look at. Kinda cute as a kid but now you're like...super hot.”

Keith was almost entirely red now and Shiro was having real trouble not knocking Lance's hands away in a fit of irritation. “A-are you sure?”

“Oh yeah. You know those princesses from Drivik?” Lance jerked his head to the wall opposite where a bunch of female aliens were giggling and glancing over at them.

Keith's thick brows drew down into a frown, “They're looking at Shiro. They always look at Shiro.”

Lance sighed as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, “No. They're not looking at Shiro, Keith. You have legs that go on for daaaays, you've got that...weird rugged look goin' on. Man, most guys would kill for your looks.”

“Why?” Keith shook his head.

“Oh man, you make things so damn hard.” Lance groaned, “Just...listen ok? I'm not saying this lightly because it's kind of annoying how good looking you are.”

“Ok, that's enough Lance.” Shiro said finally, pulling Lance back by the shoulder and pushing him away a few steps, “Go back to Allura. You know, your fiancée.” Lance blinked and looked from Shiro to Keith and back again, he opened his mouth but Shiro shook his head, “Just don't say anymore.” He said and patted Lance's shoulder. Lance turned bright red and muttered something vague about needing more to drink before wondering away back to Allura's side.

“What the hell was that about?” Keith asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched Lance walk away.

“He's-” Shiro considered the truth but then just decided to shrug, “He's had a lot to drink.” Shiro cleared his throat and saw a tray float past, he picked up two glasses of something from it and handed one to Keith who took it with a soft thanks. Shiro downed his and earned a look from Keith but he was almost beyond caring. “So...is it true?” Shiro regretted it as soon as the words left his lips but he couldn't take it back now. 

Keith took a sip of his drink and his nose wrinkled, “What is this?”

“No idea.” Shiro laughed, feeling uncharacteristically nervous. His palm was sweaty so he wiped it on his trousers.

“Is what true?” Keith asked, eyes flitting around the room.

“That you've had...a lot of interest lately.”

“Hm, a bit. I kinda feel weird about it, you know? I mean, I've had...some encounters while I was with the blades. The Galra are pretty free about that kind of thing so it didn't make it weird. But...I never wanted anything more from them and now they're asking and I just...can't give it to them.”

Relief flooded Shiro, he almost sighed but held it back, “Why? Don't you want a romantic relationship?”

Keith turned his glass between his fingers, “I dunno.” He cleared his throat, voice cracking a little.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Keith glanced back up at him, eyes shining and lashes fluttering. “Shiro-”

“Keith-”

Keith smiled sweetly, “Yeah?”

“I wanna-” Shiro cut himself off and bit back a curse, it shouldn't be this hard. It'd never been this hard with Adam. “I...Keith...I need...” He sighed and rubbed at his temples, he felt a little fuzzy and regretted drinking so much.

“Hey, you ok?” Keith asked, moving closer and putting a hand on Shiro's arm. Keith cleared his throat again, frowning a little before refocussing on Shiro.

“I'm ok.”

“Are you sure? Do you need anything? I can get something-” Shiro watched Keith's throat bob as he swallowed and coughed. He sipped more from his glass to ease the tickle.

“No.” Shiro grabbed Keith's wrist before he could leave, he pulled him closer. “No. Don't go.”

“Shiro?” Keith frowned, looking up into Shiro's face.

“I don't want you to leave.”

“I'm not going anywhere, ok?”

“No I mean...I don't want you to leave again. Ever.”

Keith's lips parted, his eyes widened and his fingers clenched against Shiro's uniform shirt. “Sh-Shiro?” His voice cracked on the name, a tremor running through his entire body.

Shiro pushed Keith further back against the wall, his eyes fixed on Keith's lips. Slowly he leaned down, fingers curling into the thick strands of his hair. Their lips brushed and Shiro closed his eyes, “Keith,” He whispered against Keith's mouth. His head really was feeling odd, his vision swimming a little.

“Shi-” Keith tensed in his arms, muscles going rigid. He made an odd sort of noise, half-way between a wet cough and a groan. Shiro pulled away, frowning to see a trickle of blood slide down Keith's chin. His eyes were wide, the sclera were turning gold and his pupils narrowed into slits. Shiro opened his mouth and closed it, gaping like a fish as Keith's body jerked against him and his head fell forward. He vomited. The sound causing people in the immediate area turn to them. Someone screamed. Whispers and cries of alarm began to spread outwards like a wave. Shiro looked down to see a pool of crimson splash across his smartly polished boots. “Shi...ro...” Keith managed to gasp, choking on the name as another trickle slid from his parted lips. Red stained his teeth, it turned his skin pink in little smears. Keith lifted his hand, fingers curling in on themselves as his legs gave way and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Panic erupted. Guests started to push their way past each other, attempting to escape. Others tried to move closer. The screams grew louder, glasses shattered and the sound of thundering feet on marble echoed through the hall.

“K-” Shiro gasped, “K-Keith...Keith...” He shook him, watching his head loll like he was made from cloth and not sinew and bone. “Keith! KEITH!” Shiro screamed, panic turning his mind to mush. He couldn't think, even as Keith's blood coated his uniform and skin. He lay him back on the floor, staring down in horror as Keith's body convulsed. Blood started to slide from his nose, joining the rest on his much too pale skin. “KEITH! SOMEONE...SOMEONE HELP!” Shiro looked up in time to see Kolivan, Allura and Lance and the rest of the Paladins run across the room towards them. “Keith, stay w-with me. I-It's ok...we're...gonna b-be ok...” He stroked sweaty hair from Keith's clammy forehead, noting vaguely that his skin was cool. Shiro felt a tickle at the back of his throat and coughed to clear it, he held Keith close.

When Kolivan reached his side, he pushed Shiro out of the way. Shiro sat on his ass and watched as Kolivan pulled back Keith's eyelid and looked one and then the other. He growled and scooped him up into his arms. “He needs a medic.” 

“Perhaps I can-” Allura began.

“No. He needs Galran medicine.” Kolivan cut her off and strode away. Shiro took a harsh breath that rattled his lungs before leaping to his feet and running after them. Behind them the rest of the Paladin's followed. 

Kolivan took them from the hall and out into the night. Ahead of them, resting on a prepared landing pad, was a small ship. Kolivan headed right for it. He reached the door and pressed his hand to it, it lit up red and the door opened then Kolivan paused, his glowing yellow eyes looking far more menacing in the night. “Come, Shiro.” Shiro moved automatically, his entire body numb and buzzing oddly. Panic clouded his mind and he slipped into the ship as Kolivan lay Keith gently on one of the beds in the cargo hold. Kolivan's massive hand stroked Keith's hair in much the same way Shiro's had, he gazed down at him with a tenderness that surprised Shiro. “Princess, please go retrieve Krolia.” 

“O-Of course,” Allura muttered, unable to look directly at Keith as she turned on her heel and fled back to the ball room, skirts billowing.

Kolivan set to work. He grabbed a bag and started to rummage through it, carefully sifting through a strange collection of bottles.

“Wh-what's all that?” Shiro managed to rasp uncertainly as Kolivan finally seemed to find what he was looking for.

“I am not sure if Keith has told you but there are many, many planets within the coalition who...dislike the Galra's involvement in the alliance. They resent us. We have suffered numerous poisonings and so have taken to carrying around as many cures as possible.” Kolivan hooked an arm beneath Keith's head and sat him up a little, he then uncorked the bottle with his teeth and pressed the lip against Keith's mouth. “Drink, Keith.” He whispered, claws digging into his palm and eyes narrowed. 

Shiro watched as Kolivan poured the bottle into Keith's half-open mouth. It poured over his chin, washing away some of the blood. Shiro realised he was holding his breath and remembered to breathe, he sucked in air and let it out slowly coughing as he did so. He put a hand to his mouth, it shook violently so he curled it into a fist. Somewhere behind him he heard a low, menacing growl and jerked out of the way. Krolia stood at the ships entrance, her golden eyes fixed on her son. Her hands spasmed as if she were imagining strangling the one who hurt him. 

Kolivan rose and lowered his head, stepping back from Keith. Krolia dropped to her knees at his side, taking up his hand and pressing a kiss to his forehead. She bowed her head and and stroked his hair, whispering something Shiro couldn't hear. Kolivan met his eyes over Krolia's bowed head and then nodded at the ships doors. Shiro didn't want to leave but he realised he had little choice and reluctantly followed Kolivan down the ramp on weak knees.

“Who gave him the drink?” Kolivan said.

“N-No one...” Shiro replied, his throat and mouth dry. He swallowed, clearing his throat and stared down at his shaking hands. Keith's blood was drying on his skin. “I-I did. I took it off a tray...t-two of them...I...” 

“Were they the same drink?”

Shiro blinked blearily up at him, “I think so.”

Kolivan's mouth twisted, “How long ago did you finish yours?”

“I...” Shiro cleared his throat again, there was a tickling at the back, “Sorry, I...I don't-” He coughed, bending double as his lungs burned like they were on fire. His stomach cramped. Bile rose up to the back of his throat and he doubled over, as he retched a few times before vomiting violently. The all too familiar taste of his own blood stung his tongue but he was so focussed on getting it out that he didn't fully register the meaning of it. A hand came down on his shoulder, claws squeezing. 

“Shiro, listen to me...” Kolivan's voice faded in and out, as if he were a badly tuned radio. Darkness edged Shiro's vision and he felt his knees give way.

Something cool was pressed to his lips and he tried to push it away, he was struggling to breathe, struggling to not choke on the blood filling the back of his throat. Strong arms pinned him down, something heavy pressing against his chest. Familiar voices surrounded him as something cool was poured down his throat. He was forced to swallow and for a second he felt his lungs seize. His lungs burned and he could feel his heart hammering inside his chest, his eyes looked up at a star strewn sky. It was beautiful. And then, darkness crept into his vision. It blurred and he welcomed the release.

XXX

Shiro's eyes flickered open. He found himself staring blearily up at a white ceiling. There was something covering his face, making him feel claustrophobic but he didn't have the strength to remove it. He listened to a steady beep, beep, beep noise from close by as his muddy mind waded through thick memory. He remembered the drink. He remembered the blood. His eyes widened and he sucked in a deep breath of air. A nurse rushed over and helped him sit up, easing the mask away from his face. Shiro retched a few times but his stomach was empty. His throat burned, eyes watering and blurring the world around him. His stomach hurt. His lungs felt seared by fire. He slowly lifted his head, neck aching and heavy. “K-Ke-”

“Shh, try not to speak sir. You're in the Garrison hospital.” The nurse pressed a strong hand to his shoulder and gently pushed him back into bed, “Do you remember anything? Just try to nod or shake your-”

“Some,” Shiro's voice was wrecked, he swallowed and winced. 

“You were poisoned, sir.” The nurse said hesitantly, his mouth pulling down into a frown, “There was something in your drinks. The others...the-uh Paladins? They're searching for clues.”

Shiro could only nod vaguely as he slumped back against the stiff pillows. He stared at the ceiling.

“Your friend, the Black Paladin, he's...still unconscious sir. He should wake soon though.”

Shiro closed his eyes, unable to really comprehend what the nurse was saying as exhaustion claimed him and dragged him into darkness.

He woke again some time later to the sound of hushed voices. He groaned, causing someone to yelp and another to hush them. Shiro forced his sticky eyes open and blinked away sleep, when he managed to finally focus he saw several familiar faces gazing down at him. “Hey...” He managed in a rough, barely audible voice and his lips twitched up into a smile.

“Hey,” Lance replied, his smile a little wobbly at the edges, “How you doing, big guy?”

“Mm, dunno yet.” Shiro swallowed and winced, “Thirsty.”

Allura nodded and grabbed him a glass of water while Lance and Hunk helped him sit up. Shiro took the glass with a nod of thanks and sipped it. It was like a balm on his ruined throat, it soothed some of the ache and he sighed shakily. “What...what do you remember?” Allura asked finally, her eyes looking a little red-rimmed, as if she'd been crying.

“Poison.” Shiro rasped, “Keith.”

Allura looked down at her hands as they curled tightly in the sheets covering Shiro, “Shiro...Keith's...”

“He's in a bad way.” Lance finished for her, putting a hand on her arm, “He was supposed to wake up when you did but...it's been days. We...The doctors...They're not sure if...”

Shiro blinked at them all, their grief stricken faces, the tears still glistening on Pidge's cheeks and caught in Hunk's eyelashes. He sucked in a breath, lifting a shaking hand to his sheets and trying to pull them back, “Gotta go see...” He managed to say before Allura was pushing him back down firmly.

“No. You're still recovering yourself.”

“Let me-Please...A-Allura...”

“Shiro, listen to us. You can't do anything, just rest and get better.” Hunk said gently, the tears sliding down his cheeks again, he sniffed and wiped them away with his sleeve. 

“W-What else?” Shiro asked, looking from one to the other, “What else is wrong?”

Lance shared a look with the others before taking a deep breath and hanging his head, “The poison was made to specifically kill Galra,” He began slowly, “It's why you didn't feel it's affects for a while. This...poison it...if Keith does wake up there's a chance he'll be...”

“Damaged.” Allura said carefully.

“How?” Shiro's voice broke, he curled his human hand into a fist in the blankets as he stared at his friends.

“It might've affected his brain, Shiro. He might not be the same person he was.” Pidge finished, her face crumpling as she lowered her head. “And that's if he wakes up, doctors say he could end up brain dead.” Her voice broke as she finished and Hunk put his hand on her arm.

Shiro fell quiet. He stared at the wall for a long time, even after the others had left. 

XXX

A few days later the doctor deemed Shiro fit to visit Keith. He managed to get to his room with Hunk's help and he entered. Hunk hovered nearby until he'd walked to the bed and looked down. Keith's skin was pale and sickly looking, he had dark crescents beneath his eyes. He looked delicate, diminished somehow. His hand lay on top of the coverlet, limp and unmoving as machines blinked and beeped around them. Shiro reached out shakily and took hold of Keith's hand in his own, he squeezed it tightly and lowered his head. He didn't hear Hunk leave.


End file.
